Jealous of Los Angeles
by WritersAnon
Summary: Loosely based off the song Los Angeles by the Audition. Mitchie and Shane had the time of their lives, but it's the end of Camp Rock and they need to separate. Is 'Smitchie' gonna last?


SUMMARY: _Mitchie and Shane's summer fling ends and they find themselves in an obstacle when Shane has to go back to Los Angeles. Will it all end, or will they pull through to the end?_

_Story or one-shot? I'm not exactly sure if this is how I wanna end it /: Advice please! :)_

_Ariana _

*****

Final Jam is complete! And so am I, oh my heart is beating a million times a minute! Shane and I just sang the duet I've always dreamt I'd sing, and we _almost_ kissed! After the song though, I freaked out and ran back stage to gab Caitlyns ear off.

"What?!" She asked, slightly freaked out.

"Whaat?" I moaned. "I got nervous! So I ran over here to tell you!" I said dejectedly.

"Get out there and kiss your man!" She whisper-yelled at me, shoving me towards the stage. I half ran, half tripped towards center stage where Shane was sitting, his back to me.

He turned around, giving me a half smile. "How very graceful of you." He joked, starting to get up and walk towards me. "I think....we can make this work." He sighed, looking at me.

"Make what work?" I asked.

_Geez! He must think I'm an idiot!_

"This Mitch!" He exclaimed grabbing my hands. "You. Me." He smiled. "Us."

"U-us?" I repeated.

"Yes, silly." He rolled his eyes at me. "You, you've changed me so much Mitchie Torres. And I love the transformation. The dock, canoeing, dance class! All of it. I've loved every bit of it."

My eyes teared up a bit, but I blinked those tears back. "Me too Shane."

"I-I really like you." He said nervously.

"I like you too...A lot I might add." I blushed.

"Well...will you be my girl, Mitch?" He asked, lifting my face by the chin.

_His girl? HIS girl?? HIS GIRL?! Oh...oh god. He's staring at me. Did I say yes? Oh, I don't think I did...Speak Mitchie, speak!_

_....._

_He's still staring! What the hell! Say something, you idiot!_

"YES!" I hollered, a little over excited. "S-sorry....I'm a bit happy right now."

He laughed at my strange behaviour. "Don't be sorry, it's cute." He said grabbing me at the waist. I comfortably rested my hand on his shoulders(his very _nice, hard_ shoulders, I want to add), and relaxed into his body as we stood there in a comfortable silence.

"Well love birds, I don't mean to interupt, but someone wants to talk to Mitchie." A familiar, serious voice said from across the stage.

"Oh, really?" I asked, turning around. "Who is it Nathaniel?" I sighed as Shane grabbed my hand and led me towards the second-third of Connect 3.

"Hollowood Records producer, he wants to talk business with you." He shrugged as if it weren't big.

Shoot! He had me at producer! "Where?!" I asked excitedly.

"He's right outside." Nate smiled.

I quickly made my way out the door, dragging Shane right behind me.

"Mitchie! Dear! I want to say great job on the duet. If you're ever interested in the business, call me." The man said, then quickly walked away.

"I-uhm-thanks?" I said unsurely, taking the card as he left. I looked down at it, seeing my quite possible future.

_Jason Spencer  
Hollywood Records  
_(935) 666 7812

"Wow! I am _soo_ calling!" I said pulling my phone out.

"How about later?" Shane suggested, but it sounded more like a command. "We need to talk."

_I'd probably listen to anything he says. Even if he asked me to--WHOA Mitch! Don't go crazy here!_

I smiled putting the card into my back pocket along with my phone. "Okay." I agreed, following him. We walked and walked, until I got a good picture of where he wanted to take me.

He let go of my hand to sit at the end of the dock, then turned around as if he were waiting for me to follow him.

I did, if you couldn't possibly guess.

"Soo...." He started.

"Sooo...." I mimicked, kicking my feet freely in the air.

"I'mgoingbackhometoL.A!" He said quickly. Almost too fast for me to understand.

"Pardon?" I asked, a bit confused.

"I...need....to...go...back...home." He sighed, going slower than the previous attempt.

"Cool!" I cheered happily for him. It didn't matter to me. He was my _boyfriend_, afterall! And we had a whole weekend together before we actually had to leave. Am I lucky or what? "On Sunday after lunch, right?" I asked, just to clarify.

"More like...tomorow...morning?" He stated, but sounding more like he was asking my permission.

"Tomorow morning?" I repeated.

"Yeah." He said sadly. My heart just went from beating a million times a minute, to...to, barely beating at all.

"But I don't want you to go yet." I whined, as he pulled me into a hug.

"Hey now, we have tonight...And we'll be able to call each other, and talk everyday." He comforted me, kissing me on the forehead.

I sighed contently, still upset about the whole fact. He just asked me to be his girlfriend, and _now_, he chooses to tell me he's gonna leave the next day! What kind of sane person does that?! Wait, Shane isn't very sane at all, so nevermind that.

"Ugh! I'm jealous." I sighed, after a few moments of silence.

"Jealous? Jealous of what?" He asked, laughing a little. _God, that laugh._

"Of L.A.!"

"Why would you be jealous of Los Angeles my dear?" He questioned as we looked at the sky.

"She gets to keep you...away from me. She gets to have you all to herself. " I sighed, probably for the hundreth time that night. "I, I don't know if I can handle this."

"Handle what?"

"Being without you." I said in a hushed tone. "We've...connected here Shane...I'm gonna miss you." No pun intended.

"Miiitchie." He screeched. "Don't worry about the future. Just keep up with the present. You, me, together." Shane smiled, kissing me lightly on the cheek.

"Okay Shane." I giggled at his touch. "Can you just promise me one thing?"

"Mm, depends what I'm promising to you." He said jokingly, laying his back onto the dock. But I'm pretty sure he wasn't joking.

I followed his actions, lying my head on his chest. Out of habit, I started tracing shapes onto his stomach. "I'll commit to this....relationship, if you can promise to stay the same. And never, ever, ever let fame get to your head again." I said seriously.

"Hmm..." He said putting his thumb and index finger to his chin, as if he were thinking.

"Dork." I muttered.

"You changed me Mitch!" He laughed. "Made me into the dork I am."

"I sure did! And you better know that I'm damn happy about it. And---"

"I promise." He interupted.

"Really?" I questioned, looking up at his face.

"Really." He said. "I'll seal it with a kiss." And _that_, he did.

* * *

_Review please? I need the input :) Thanks!  
Ariana_


End file.
